


Deine Worte mein Refrain

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Der dunkle Fleck, Kind of AU, M/M, Songfic aber nur so if you squint, Trans!Boerne, die Ärzte - Freeform, meet cute vor der canon timeline, strikes again ist aber nicht groß wichtig
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, vorallem wenn man zusammen von einem Konzert flüchtet.
Relationships: Frank Thiel & Herbert Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fic ist stark von Olli Schulz' 'Als Musik noch richtig groß war' inspiriert, daher kommt auch der Titel.  
> Das war wip, was nun schon länger auf meinem Computer herumlag. Ich hoffe mal es einigermaßen zufriedenstellend abgeschlossen zu haben.

Boerne hatte nun wirklich nicht auf das Konzert, dieser furchtbaren Punkband gehen wollen, aber sein Kommilitone hatte ihn einfach gegen jedes Murren mitgeschleift – wie sollte er sich denn auf schon gegen den, der den Schlüssel zur Ferienwohnung hatte durchsetzen.  
Er war in seinem schwarzen Hemd komplett falsch angezogen und seine Rippen begannen, nach einer heute wesentlich zu langen, Kompression zu ächzen.  
Ihm war ziemlich übel und als die Band da auch noch mit einem Song über Inzest zwischen Geschwistern anfing traf sein Blick auf einen jungen Mann im St Pauli Fan T-Shirt, der genauso unruhig und unbehaglich aussah, wie Boerne sich fühlte.  
Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und Boerne wurde heiß um die Ohren, warum hatte er bloß so gestarrt?  
Doch der junge Mann kämpfte sich an den wenigen Leuten zwischen ihnen vorbei, packte ihn am Hemdsärmel und brüllte über den Lärm hinweg:  
„Willst du abhauen?“  
Als Boerne in diese unglaublich blauen Augen hinab sah wurde ihm noch viel heißer.  
Wie sich auf der Straße herausstellte, gehörten die blauen Augen einem Polizisten in der Mache namens Frank Thiel, der die Punk Parolen der Ärzte gar nicht mal so angenehm fand. Nach der kurzen Begrüßungsrunde schwiegen sie sich etwas betreten an, bis Thiel schließlich aussprach, was sie wohl beide gedacht hatten.  
„Ich wollte jede Sekunde gehen, aber mir hat der Mut gefehlt und dann sahst du so wahnsinnig bedröppelt aus.“  
Boerne konnte auch nicht erklären warum, aber er ging mit Thiel, mit Frank, noch zur U-Bahn Haltestelle. Nun ja er konnte es sich schon erklären, es hatte etwas damit zu tun, wie Frank ihn sofort KF genannt hatte, wie er sich überhaupt nicht an Boernes teilweise noch dem Stimmbruch erliegenden Stimme störte und wie er bei der Erwähnung von KFs Staatsexamen in Spe nicht einmal bewundernd mit der Wimper zuckte.  
Als sie nicht unweit der Davidwache ausstiegen verzog Boerne wohl etwas zu offensichtlich den Mund, hatte Frank denn nun wirklich noch vor sich auf dem Kiez herumzutreiben.  
„Jetzt guck doch nicht so, du willst doch nach drinnen, oder? Mein Vater wohnt halt in St Pauli.“  
Nach einem kurzen Schweigen fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Mein Mitbewohner ist noch auf dem Konzert, dem will ich heute nicht nochmal begegnen.“

Er ließ den Schlüssel zur Wohnung seines Vaters zweimal fallen, bevor Boerne sich dann erbarmte die Tür aufzuschließen.  
Auf dem Sofa Thiel seniors zuckte ihm dann ein stechender Schmerz durch die Brust und er krümmte sich, halber um in eine weniger belastende Sitzhaltung zu kommen, halber um Thiels fragendem Blick auszuweichen.  
„KF?“  
„Ja.“, das klang doch etwas zu heiser für seinen Geschmack.  
„Alles okay?“  
„Äh jaja.“, ein trockenes Husten.  
Thiel beugte sich vor und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.  
„Danach sieht’s aber gar nicht aus.“  
„Ist nur ein Krampf glaub‘ mir!“  
Dass Thiel sich solche Sorgen machte fand er nun wirklich süß. Der hatte sich das bestimmt auch anders vorgestellt einen Mann vom Konzert mitzunehmen.  
Bestimmt… bestimmt was?  
Thiel war ihm immer noch wesentlich zu nahe und schaute ihn wesentlich zu interessiert an, um das zu Ende zu denken.  
Der Kuss landete etwas schief, doch das schien keinen der beiden Beteiligten so richtig zu stören.  
Ein leises Räuspern schreckte sie auf.  
„Junge willst du nicht mal Hallo sagen? Oder mir deinen Besuch vorstellen?“

Der Rückgang in die Ferienwohnung am nächsten Morgen war schwer geworden, der Rückgang nach Münster noch schwerer, hatte er doch eigentlich keine Lust auf den Hamburg Urlaub gehabt und dann fast zwei Wochen am Stück mit Frank Thiel bekommen.

Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!  
Er hatte ja nicht wirklich auf den Mietvertrag geachtet, aber als da nun ein ziemlich saurer Redeschwall aus der Zahnlücke kam blieb Thiel kein Zweifel mehr: Sein Vermieter war KF.  
Sein KF von damals. Nur ohne schulterlange Haare und mit mehr Bart eben.  
Die erste Woche waren sie umeinander herumgeschlichen, Thiel hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen.  
Oder zumindest versucht, egal wie sehr Boerne versuchte Nebensätze aus ihm herauszukitzeln.  
Boerne hingegen schien gerade darauf zu brennen ihm mitzuteilen, dass sein Steuerstatus ebenfalls geschieden war.  
Und ja es interessierte Thiel.  
Mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte.

„Rede mit ihm.“  
„Aber Vaddern…“  
„Junge wofür hab‘ ich dir denn sprechen beigebracht? Weit habt ihr’s ja auch nicht zueinander.“

Sie hatten dann miteinander gesprochen, aber erst nach ein paar penetrant harten Schlägen mit dem Zaunpfahl von Seiten Boernes.  
Der Eine nichts ohne den Andern.  
Hatte er den solche Angst Thiel könne der Fall weggenommen werden?  
Als sie dann auf Boernes Sofa saßen herrschte erstmal betretenes Schweigen, die Frau Staatsanwältin hatte ihnen die verqueren Inzestverhältnisse der Alsfelds gar nicht glauben wollen.  
„Ich wünschte es wären nicht immer… familiäre Beziehungen, die uns zusammen auf eine Couch bringen.“, Boerne lächelte gequält.  
„Diesmal platzt Vaddern ja nicht rein. Hast du den eigentlich absichtlich so beleidigt?“  
Boerne ging auf sein Du ein.  
„Du bist ja auf sonst nichts reagiert.“  
Nein Thiel senior platzte ein halbes Glas später nicht herein.


	2. Epilog

Boerne war anders gewesen früher, höflicher vielleicht, aber auf versteift und tunlichst darauf bedacht Thiel nicht zu sehr mit Körperlichkeiten zu überfallen.  
Aber er war eben auch verklemmter gewesen und hatte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut gefühlt, das hatte Thiel deutlich gemerkt.

Woran das gelegen hatte wusste er nun, aber es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, ja gegen Boernes Großspurigkeit und Kontrollverlangen hatte er in manchen Situationen überhaupt nichts.  
Manchmal wachten sie morgens auf und KF wand sich in die Matratze in einem Versuch seine Narben zu verstecken bis Thiel ihm das nächstbeste T-Shirt hinhielt.  
Manchmal wachte Thiel aber auch zu schon duftendem Kaffee und einer kurzen guten Morgen Notiz auf.   
Und natürlich krachte es auch manchmal ordentlich zwischen den beiden, aber letztendlich wollte Thiel seinen KF um nichts in der Welt wieder hergeben.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Falls sich jemand über Boernes Schmerzen wundert: die kommen vom zu lange die Brust abbinden (nicht nachmachen Kinder) 
> 
> 2\. Ich weiß zu den Zeiten des 'Hanauer Kreises' in Satisfaktion hatte Boerne kurze Haare, aber die Vorstellung von einem jungen KF mit einem leichten Vokuhila fand ich wirklich zu köstlich
> 
> 3\. Ich hab' rein gar nichts gegen die Ärzte nur haben die beiden einen... berufsbedingten schlechten Musikgeschmack


End file.
